furfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
VAB Building
VAB Building is the first level in Cape Canardo. Most of this level involves prepping a shuttle in anticipation of Space Station Meer. There are two minigames to be played, as well as a Sergeant Sternhauser Dancing Mini Game. Finally, Juliette can trigger a Flea minigame in this map. Location The VAB Building begins at the entrance of the control tower. Heading down the hall will present the player with taking the elevator to the top of the tower to interact with a duck or heading directly to the main part of the building. However, interacting with the duck and landing the plane is necessary to start prepping the shuttle. Once the shuttle is placed, the player must then load it with equipment, which includes a clean lunar buggy and a folded satellite. Unfortunately, both these tasks must be done manually. Once the shuttle has been loaded, it needs to be transported to the next area of the building to be equipped with solid rocket boosters. However, in another room with the boosters, due to a malfunctioning claw, one of the them must be transported by other means. After equipping the boosters, the shuttle will be placed onto the shuttle transporter, needing only the mission instructions via a computer disk. This must be done by taking the unformatted disk from the shuttle and run it through the complex's supercomputer. Unfortunately, the supercomputer malfunctions and must be repaired from the inside. Finally, after starting up the supercomputer, the disk will be formatted and will be able to be inserted back into the shuttle's on board computer. Remember to locate the fleas via the Cat Scratches. Afterwards, it is a matter of getting the shuttle to the launch pad. Babies *Hweek *Amy *Joey *Pascal *Bonnie *Jeremy (PS2 only) *Gregory (PS2 only) Items *Toast *Unformatted Floppy Disk *Formatted Floppy Disk Enemies *Blue Bears (10) *Brown Bears (20) *Polar Bears (infinite periodic respawn in the room next to the landing site) *Crocodiles (8) *Peacocks (11) *Armadillos (7) *Foxes (6) *Cows * Panda Bears Weapons *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Heavy Machine Gun *Shotgun *Rocket Launcher *Bomb Launcher *Plasma Beamer *Freeze Gun *Flame Gun Ammo *Bullets (348) *Shells (50) *Grenades (100) *Rockets (26 ~ 37) *Energy (270) *Thermal (20|200) *Smart Telepoints *Roofus (2) *Chang (2) *Juliette (3) *Bungalow (1) *Tweek (3) Trivia *In all but Fur Fighters: Viggo's Revenge, a few Gold Tokens behind the decontamination chamber can be missed and can never be acquired after you finish cleaning the buggy. *In the room where the shuttle is first moved after being landed, a Polar Bear will respawn there whenever you leave and return. In the Dreamcast version, two Polar Bears spawn instead of one. *In the wind tunnels, the fans will only blow you away if you turn around or move. That means as long as you don't make any movement, the fans can blow on you, but you will not get blown away. *One of the Armadillos appear in the room with the exit and shuttle transporter, right beside the transporter. However, in Viggo's Revenge, it spawns inside the shuttle transporter, making it impossible to kill it or for it to notice you. *When speaking to Bristol in Viggo's Revenge near the Toast, you will hear him speak, but he is not using his speaking animation while doing so. Gallery Glitches & Errors ''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in '' Category:Cape Canardo Levels Category:Levels